<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry for Something Else by DancingQueensStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735608">Hungry for Something Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories'>DancingQueensStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Monday's episode. William and Julia are hungry for each other. WARNING SPOILERS: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF MURDOCH MYSTERIES.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry for Something Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why, don’t you try it first” he said<br/>Julia looked at him, “really, William?”<br/>He tries to defend himself, but no words came out, “I…”<br/>Julia approached him, “besides, I am hungry, but for something else” she said and placed her hands on his chest and kissed a sensitive part of his neck and smelled his cologne.<br/>“I feel the same way, Mrs. Murdoch” he said and pushed her into the wall and ravaged her with kisses. She gasped with a moan when he squeezed her bum, “oh, William”<br/>His hands went back up to her back, when he noticed she wasn’t wearing a corset, “no, corset?”<br/>“You, know it drives he crazy when you don’t have a corset on” he said as he ravages her neck with kisses, while ripping his jacket and her skirt off, to the floor. William turned her around face first into the wall, and continued ravaging her with kisses as his hands cupped her breasts, through her blouse, “oh, William…”<br/>Feeling all clouded, by his cologne, kisses, and lust, she came to her senses, “no, William, not here.”<br/>“Where, then?” he said with a husky growl <br/>“In the shower”<br/>Without hesitation, he picked her up and headed to their bathroom, turned on the water and let it warm up, while ripping off each other’s clothes. When both naked and water was warm enough, he went in the shower first and put his hand out, which she took and stepped into the shower with him.<br/>They decided to take the passion slow, as they shampooed each other’s hair and cleaned each other’s body with soap. They rinsed off together, under the shower faucet, while kissing, “oh, William” she said as she took his manhood in her hand and stroked it, “you, like when I do this…” she whispered in his ear, and sucked the lobe<br/>William responded with a moan, “yes” as she inserted two fingers into her womanly area, “just like, how you like when I do this to you” <br/>She responded with a moan and bit his shoulder, “take me, William”<br/>With a surprise, he turned her around and pushed her into the shower wall, “like this?”<br/>“Yes, please William”<br/>He loved making love to her in this position, his he was in control, as he grabbed her hips and entered into her, which made them moan with passion.<br/>He thrusted in and out of her as he kissed her face, “oh, Julia, you are such an amazing woman. Do you know how much I love you?” he said with moan<br/>“Oh, William. Yes, I love you too” she responded with a moan as well<br/>They continued their dance, as William went faster inside of her, “oh, William, yes, don’t stop”<br/>“I can’t…too close”<br/>“Oh, William…I am…I…” she gasped with pleasure and her body shook, as she reached her orgasm, when William let out a groan, and reached his, and grabbed and held her, as they both began crying from their intense lovemaking.<br/>“Oh, William…that was…”<br/>He nodded, “yes, it was…” he said when they heard his stomach growling, and laugh<br/>“You’re hungry for something else, Detective?”<br/>“I am…but…I don’t know if we should…”<br/>“We have leftover beef stew.”<br/>“Sounds good” he said as their breathing and heart settled<br/>They shut the water off, and got out, put on their robes, and put their clothes in the laundry hamper. <br/>Went to the kitchen, where William got out stew out and turned on the cooking room, as Julia made a pot of tea, started a fire and set out a blanket on the floor, and suggested a picnic, which William thought was a brilliant idea.<br/>When the stew and tea was ready, they ate on the blanket, while talking about their day. After dinner, they threw out some of the dinner, Goldie made, except some of the beef, potatoes and vegetables, so, Julia could test some of it in the morgue.<br/>When the table was cleared and the dishes put away, Julia looked at William, “William, do you want to go to bed, or bed” she said with a seductive look as she opened her robe a little showing her bare shoulder.<br/>He approached her, and kissed her, “what do you think,” he said and picked her again and took her to their bedroom, and made love again, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>